1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing card game services, and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing card game services, which enables a betting action, which will be taken on a relevant turn, to be scheduled depending on the situation of a game in advance during the game, thereby increasing the speed of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of communication and network technology, various types of content provision services using the Internet, such as chatting services, services for communities of like-minded persons, game services and shopping mall services, have been provided. Of such various types of content provision services, game provision services are trending toward rapid increases in the speed of the development of service and in the speed of the popularization of service due to the expansion of consumers.
In step with the trend, portal sites and online game service providers have provided various types of games in which games can be played between different gamers over computer networks in real time, such as Go-Stop, poker, racing games, fighting games and Role Playing Games (RPGs).
Of the various types of games, card games have recruited many users due to the simple game playing methods thereof, and support various types of card games, such as Go-Stop, two-player Go-Stop, Hulla, poker, high-low and blackjack to satisfy the demand of many users. Such card games are generally played in the state in which the rules of games and the appearances of cards, commonly used offline, are adopted without change, or in the state in which some of the rules of games are modified or added in order to increase interest in the games. Furthermore, most card games include betting stages in which players bet predetermined amounts of money depending on cards they possess. With regard to betting rules, betting is also performed in the state in which offline betting rules are transferred without change or some offline betting rules are modified, like the general rules for playing cards.
Accordingly, respective players, participating in a game in a single game room, must sequentially take betting actions on their turns. As a result, in the case in which a plurality of players participates in a game, there is a problem in that an excessively long time is required for betting actions, thereby reducing interest in the game.
That is, each player, participating in a game, thinks of, determines and takes a betting action on his or her betting turn while viewing his or her and opponent players' cards. Even when a specific betting action has been determined to be taken, the betting action can be normally taken only when a betting button is pressed on a relevant turn and an input command reaches a server for processing a game. That is, an excessively long time is taken until a betting process is completed from the viewpoints of waiting players as well as a play on a relevant betting turn, so that there is a problem in that the sense of the speed of the game is deteriorated.
Furthermore, when an excessively long time is required in every betting stage because at least one betting stage is undertaken in a single card game, concentration on a game and continuation of a game suffer, thereby reducing interest in the game.